Portable Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) Cards, which are now simply referred in industry as “PC cards”, are credit card-size peripheral devices that are used, for example, to add memory, mass storage, and I/O capabilities to computers. PC cards includes a small printed circuit board (PCB) encased in a rugged housing, and are produced according to a variety of form factors. Each PC card typically includes a pin/socket-type connector located at one end of the housing that facilitates convenient pluggable connection of the PC card to a host system, although other connector types (e.g., surface mount) are also used. The PC card connector and data interchange formats are standardized, and mechanical and electrical standards have also been established to ensure proper connection of PC card to the host system. For example, according to one form factor, each PC card includes a standardized 68-pin connector, with each pin having a defined function.
PC card production typically involves forming a printed circuit board (PCB) assembly, and then housing the PCB assembly inside of a metal case. The PCB assembly is produced by mounting selected integrated circuit (IC) components as well as a suitable connector onto a PCB. The PCB assembly is then typically mounted into a housing using a frame kit, which typically includes a plastic frame for holding the PCB, and a pair of metal panels that mount over the frame such that the connector is exposed at one end. Unlike production of the PCB assembly, which is typically produced using well-known automated assembly systems, the process of mounting the PC card housing over the PCB assembly is typically performed manually. Utilizing conventional PC card frame kits, this manual process typically involves snapping the PCB assembly onto the plastic frame, and then connecting the metal panels either through openings formed in the frame, or around the frame such that the PCB is housed inside.
A problem associated with conventional PC cards is that the PCB can be damaged during the conventional mounting process. That is, the frames of conventional frame kits receive the PCB in a transverse direction (i.e., such that the outer periphery of the PCB is generally aligned with the outer periphery of the frame, and then the PCB is pressed against the frame until a self-locking mechanism is engaged). This conventional assembly method, which requires applying a pressing force directly onto the PCB, can result in mechanical and/or electrostatic discharge (ESD) damage to the PCB or its components, thereby reducing production yields and thus increasing production costs. In addition, the conventional manual assembly process can be tedious and time consuming, which can lead to production delays and associated increased production costs.
Another problem associated with conventional PC cards is that the transversely mounted PCBs can become dislodged from their frames and impact the housing panels when subjected to mechanical shock, such as when the PC card is accidentally dropped onto a hard surface. When dislodged from the frame, the PCB can contact the metal panels of the PC card, which can result in short circuit or mechanical damage to the components mounted on the PCB.
What is needed is a PC card frame kit that addresses the above problems associated with conventional PC cards.